LameBrainShipping Kohei x Jun, I will miss you
by Capumain
Summary: Jun vient d'échouer à la Ligue Sinnoh face à son idole Shinji, allongé sur la plage il réfléchit sur sa défaite ... mais il ne sera pas seul à perdre lors du 3e tour de la Ligue Sinnoh.    LameBrainShipping   Kohei x Jun   GameFreak   Shipping Paradie


**~ LameBrainShipping (Kohei x Jun), I miss you ~**

Je n'y comprend rien, je me suis pourtant tellement entrainé, qu'est qu'il m'a manqué lors de ce combat? J'ai perdu … c'est moi, Jun, qui tient son Pokémon dans ces bras, alors que de l'autre coter mon adversaire, Sinji, celui qui m'a vaincu … et pourtant j'y ai cru.

Le couché de Soleil était magnifique, les couleurs orangées et rougeâtres me donnais l'impression que la mer brulait devant mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, comme ce combat où j'ai échoué, mes Pokémon qui tombaient un par un sans que je n'ai le pouvoir de leur permettre de rester debout un peu plus longtemps, mon parcours s'arrêtait là .

Je devrais encourager Satoshi demain …

Penses tu réellement qu'il a une quelconque chance face à moi?

Un adolescent de mon age, cheveux de couleur noir, les yeux remplient de connaissance, et un sourire profond qui pourrait faire tomber des hommes à ces pieds se dressait devant moi. C'était Kohei, l'adversaire de Satoshi, je pensais pourtant que j'aurais put être seul ce soir. Il s'asseyait à coter de moi, sur le sable encore chaud. L'atmosphère était tendu, les bruits des vagues s'écrasant sur la rive brisaient le silence à chacune de leurs arrivés. Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit et la plage s'assombrissait.

Tu comptes rester ici tout la nuit?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas même pas ce qu'il faisait ici … mais pourtant …

-Si je te dérange je m'en vais …

Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, je voulais être seul, je voulais disparaître, sans personne pour m'aide! Il se leva et retira le sable collé à son pantalon et il prit la direction inverse par laquelle il était venu.

Attend!

Il se retourna …

Reviens, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de parler …

Il se rassit à coter de moi, il m'adressa un sourire qui me fit rougir. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais je le voulais

Je lui avait parlé pendant des heures de ce que je ressentais de cette défaite, j'étais maintenant allongé dans mon lit, déshabillé, je repensais au touché de sa main sur mon épaule, au frisson qui m'avait parcouru et qui me réchauffait encore le cœur, lors de nos au revoir. Ce sentiment...

Les cris de la foule couvrait l'annonce du vainqueur du derniers match du troisième tour, son Noctunoir gisait sur le sol alors que l'autre concurrent félicitait son Griknot de sa performance, comment ce gamin avait il put le faire échouer? La poussière de la dernière attaque Draco Météor disparaissait enfin totalement mais lui avait disparu.

J'étais parti à sa recherche la journée entière, le Soleil se couchait une nouvelle fois sur l'ile, cette nuit la foule envahissait les rues de l'ile, les magasins ambulants avaient envahis les trottoirs, et les boites de nuits commençaient à ouvrir leurs portes. La foule oppressante me dérangeait, je fis demi tour et me rendis sur la plage de hier soir, après quelques minutes de marche, j'y arrivais, le soleil s'était déjà couché totalement, je pus distinguer une ombre sombre au bord de l'eau, c'était lui.

J'accourais vers lui, ma seul envie était de me retrouver à coter de lui. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence, je m'asseyais à coter de lui et je contemplais son regard vide qui hier était remplis de tendresse envers moi.

Alors comment tu vas?

Il bondit, il devait être surpris de me retrouver à coter de lui.

On parla pendant une demi heures, il était déçu de sa défaite. J'essayais de lui remonter le moral, mais son regard était toujours sombre, alors je fis une chose que je ne pensais jamais faire , je lui attrapais la main et lui dit de me suivre, j'ignorais ou je le guidais mais sentir la douceur de sa main dans la mienne me donnait la force de traverser la foule dans laquelle nous avions pénétrés. Je regardais de droite à gauche les différents stands qui auraient put aider Kohei. Le stand photo m'intéressait plus particulièrement, avoir une photo de lui et moi tous les deux …

Tu veux qu'on prenne une photo, maintenant que l'on s'est arrêté ici?

Je rougit, je remarquais qu'il était essoufflé, mais je constatais un fin sourire qui me réconforta. Le photographe nous attira devant l'appareil, nous décidâmes de payer pour six photos. Devant l'objectif Kohei passa la main par dessus mon épaule, j'essayais de rester impassible.

Nous sortions du stand les photos à la main, Kohei rigolait paisiblement devant les photos où je faisais l'idiot.

Allez cette fois je t'emmène où je le souhaite mon blondinet!

Pas trop loin, tu m'as fatigué!

Cette fois ci, se fut son tour de m'attraper la main, la sensation fut différente de la dernière fois, mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains se moitir.

Kohei s'arrêtait enfin devant un bâtiment, le: « Macumba », une boite de nuit très réputée sur l'ile de Suzuran, mon ami m'attira dans la grande salle, la musique envahissait totalement la salle, le comptoir était quasiment vide alors que la piste de danse était bondé.

On va danser?

Nous avions dansé pendant plus de deux heures, je me dirigeais maintenant sur le comptoir en laissant Kohei seul, je commandais un verre de Vodka Orange. A mon second verre Kohei me rejoignit essoufflé, il commanda la même chose que moi et enchainait les verres alors que de mon coter je retournais danser. Sur la piste je retrouvais mon adversaire du premier tour, nous discutions de ce que nous allions faire après la fin de la ligue.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, je n'avais pas vu Kohei depuis quelques heures, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir, je le retrouvais la tête allongée dessus totalement bourré.

Alors mon petit chéri tu t'amuses bien?

Tu as trop bu toi! Allez on rentre! Va falloir que tu décuves pour demain!

J'ai rien prévu demain! Allez reste avec moi, on va s'amuser!

Je m'inquiétais pour lui, combien de verre avait-il bu? Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrais aussi peu l'alcool, et surtout que c'est lui qui a eu cette idée.

J'attrapais son bras pour l'entrainer dehors, il ne se débattit pas.

Nous étions maintenant dehors, la foule qui envahissait les rues tout à l'heure avait disparu, seul quelques marchand rangeait leur stand. Je passais le bras de Kohei par dessus mon épaule afin de le soutenir dans sa marche, heureusement pour moi et pour mon dos, l'hôtel ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'ici, je raccompagnais Kohei jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sa chambre était banal, un grand lit double, une armoire, une télévision, et une petite salle de bain. J'allongeais Kohei sur son lit.

Bon je te laisse, repose toi bien et à demain.

J'allais sortir de sa chambre mais une main me rattrapa, Kohei me retourna et placa mon visage en face du siens.

Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu dois te reposer.

Je le fixais, il me fixais, je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter dans les bras. Il caressait ma main avec tendresse, je me permis de placer ma main dans ces cheveux mi-long, soigneux. Ces lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes jusqu'à s'unir.

Arrête!

Je venais de le repousser, je n'attendais que cela, mais pourtant j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne fasse que cela car il était bourré et non maitre de ces actes.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement ce que je fais.

Il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le mur en m'embrassant langoureusement, je lui répondais avec violence .Je sautais dans ces bras et lui m'attrapais par les hanches, il était maintenant collé contre l'armoire. Je glissais mes mains sous son T-shirt tout en retirant son gilet alors que mon écharpe et ma veste tombait aussi sur le sol, il me plaqua sur le lit et m'embrassait dans le cou, je poussait des gémissement de plaisir. Il retirait ces lunettes et les fit tomber sur le sol, j'en profitais pour passer au dessus de lui et l'embrasser beaucoup plus passionnément, des frissons de plaisir me parcouraient. Kohei me retira mon T-shit et commençait à m'embrasser le corps. Je l'attrapais à la taille et savourais ce moment d'extase. Il s'arrêta pendant quelques instant pour retirer son T-Shirt à son tour, nous allâmes tous les deux sous la couette. Kohei retira mon jean alors que je retirais le siens. Il m'embrassa d'un passion et d'une tendresse, qui me fit vibrer de l'intérieur ensuite il descendu en me savourant et retira le dernier habille qui cachait mon intimité.

Le soleil vint me frapper les paupières, j'ouvris durement les yeux, je me redressais de mon lit et je vérifiais quelque chose sous la couette, j'étais nu et dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Mon compagnon n'était plus à coter de moi, seul un papier y était posé. C'était une photo de lui et moi, que nous avions pris hier. Je la retournais:

« Merci pour tous, on se reverra sur les routes de Johto, rejoins moi là bas.

_Kohei _»

Johto … alors voilà ma prochaine destination …

Takuto venait de gagner la Ligue Sinnoh, je venais de faire mes Adieu à Satoshi et Hikari, j'étais sur le bateau retour en direction de Rivamar.

A l'avant du bateau je m'installais sur la rambarde du navire, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, nous nous retrouverons là bas … mais quand?


End file.
